Analog devices, such as building automation system (BAS) devices, are commonly employed in buildings to enhance building operations. These devices include security and safety devices such as smoke detectors, fire alarms, security cameras, motion detectors, and emergency lighting. HVAC components, such as temperature sensors, are often analog devices. These devices can interface with a centralized controller using analog signaling. The centralized controller allows an operator to access and control these devices at a centralized location. For example, if a smoke detector senses smoke, the centralized controller can notify an operator of the detection signal and the location of the sensor. In this example, the centralized controller may perform other functions, such as activating a fire alarm or notifying the fire department.
While these systems are widely deployed and have proven useful, there is room for improvement of these systems and their components. For example, distributed components of BASs often require their own power supplies. This requires a local battery or a dedicated power line, or both, increasing the costs of installation and maintenance of such systems. Further, different BASs do not necessarily have the capability of communicating with each other or of being truly centrally controlled. For example, a BAS for HVAC may have its own centralized controller that is different from the controller for a fire-life-safety BAS. This increases the total cost of hardware and makes it more difficult to monitor and control all BAS components from a centralized location. There is a need for systems and methods that improve the operability and management of distributed analog devices such as BAS devices.